Mistletoe
by Bite Me is back
Summary: Akatsuki stop by for a little Chirstmas party and under the mistle toe isONESHOT


**Mistletoe**

I own nothing

It was Christmas Eve and about everyone in Kohano was either sleeping or partying. In which one knuckle head ninja was doing, hosting a party. Sai, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, Lee and all their teachers were there. Including Tsunade and Jiraiya were there to with a whole bunch of other people.

"HEY SAKURA INO HOW BOUT SOME MUSIC?" Shouted Naruto

"OK what song?" Ino asked

"Whatever you want" Naruto said. Ino nodded and told Sakura.

"What, no I stopped singing remember?" Sakura asked

"So it's Christmas Eve, just think of it as a present to all of them." Ino said

"Ok, but I choose" Sakura said

"Ok" Ino said jumping up and down. The girls got on the stage.(don't ask) And Sakura said

"Ok people this song is called "Do You Believe in Magic" Sakura said starting her guitar. But unknown to them all of the Akatsuki was out side waiting to bust the party.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her  
Whenever it starts _

_And it's magic  
If the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie _

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll _

_If you believe in magic  
Don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

"Wow their good, and I really like that pink haired one" Deidara said

"For once I have to agree with you." Kisame said smirking, Hidan just nodded in agreement.

"Hey I saw her first." Deidara said

"Whatever" Kisame said

_If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow  
so late at night _

_We'll go dancing baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music  
And the music's in me, yeah _

_Do you believe in magic?  
Yeah  
Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of Rock 'n Roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' about magic _

_Do you believe, like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic? _

_Believe, like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic? _

_Believe, like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic? _

_Believe, like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic? _

_Believe, like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic? _

_(fades out)_

"Well let's give them a friendly visit" Zetus said. "Deidara"

"Way ahead of you" his making his little bird fly toward the wall

**INSIDE**

"ENCORE" everyone said

"Ok, ok. This one is called" BOOM

"Hi, we were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Deidara said

"Tobi thinks girls singing was good" Tobi yelled

"What are you doing hear?" Naruto shouted as everyone got into a fighting position

"To mess up your efing night and leave duh" Hidan said

"But Tobi wants to stay and party. Can't Tobi and Tobi's friend take day off pwease" Tobi said giving everybody the puppy eye/voice expression.

"Fine if it's alright with Pein" Tsunade said

"Fine, but after this we're enemies." Pein replied simply.

"Agreed, just watch out for the mistletoe." She said and pointed

"Ok so Sakura what was the next song?" Naruto said

"Oh yeah, hey Ino can I do a solo I'm hyped up now." Sakura said

"OK, but it better be good" Ino said

"Ok this one is ''He said She said'' Sakura said

_(Oh...) _

Boy, walk in the spot, he so fresh  
He got what he need to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like "wooo..."

Girl, walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba, fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like "oooh..."

Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said

Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said

He said "girl ya winning" (girl)  
She said "boy where u been at" (where you been)  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they... 

"Damn she is good" Deidara said dancing

"Ya think, shes the best" everyone said

"Now that was weird"Deidara said

He said "you're amazing" (you're amazing)  
She said "then why ya waiting"  
No more deliberating  
What u doin', let's get to it  
Just like that they...

Boy, actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her

Girl, playin' it cool, but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that's she's gifted  
Everything he do, she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, lovin' like "oooh..."

Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said (oh)

Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said

He said "girl ya winning" (yeah yeah)  
She said "boy where u been at" (oh oh)  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they... (just like that)

He said "you're amazing" (oh)  
She said "then why ya waiting" (oh oh)  
No more deliberating (no more)  
What u doin', let's get to it  
Just like that they...

One night with you (yeah)  
Boy, just one night with you (just one)  
All the things we could do  
Every day I think of...

One night with you  
No one else, but us two  
All our dreams would come true (oh yeah yeah)  
If we'd just get together (yeah yeah yeah)

Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said

Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that) (oh)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that) (oh oh)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said (he said she said)

(Uh what you waitin' for)  
He said "girl you're with it" (oh)  
She said "boy where u been at" (oh yeah)  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they...

He said "you're amazing"  
She said "then why ya waiting"  
No more deliberating (oh)  
What u doin', let's get to it  
Just like that they...

Give it to me, baby

You're gonna like it (uh) (oh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
(We don't need no more that he said she said)

You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said (uh) 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but nice job" Sai said

"Thanks, but I wasn't that good" Sakura said

"Whatever mine, Hinata, and Ten Ten's turn" Ino said

_"It's the greatest time of year,_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it,_

_With everybody here, friends so dear, let me simply state it,_

_It's our favorite way,_

_To spend the holiday,(oh)_

"Hey Sakura may I have this dance?" Asked Deidara since everyone else found a dance partner

"Sure"

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air,_

_It only happens at this time of year,_

_When everyone is filled with laugh and cheer thats what matters,_

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows,_

_Walking in the sun or in the snow,_

_We can feel the excitement,_

_Growing, Knowing,_

_It's the greatest time of year,_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it,_

_With everybody here, friends so dear, let me simply state it,_

_Joy to the world and everyone,_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love,_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday,_

_We can get all cozy by the fire,_

_Tune the music up a little higher,_

_I don't think that I could ever tire being together,_

"Hey Sakura look up" Deidara pointed up. She then gasped in surprise.

"The mistletoe" Sakura said looking back at Deidara.

"You know what that means." Deidara said

"I sure do" Sakura said smiling as they leaned in closer.

_Decorate the tree,_

_Hang mistletoe and still find me,_

_It's a picture prefect moment capture,_

_Memories that we'll have after,_

_It's the greatest time of year,_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it,_

_With everybody here, friends so dear, let me simply state it,_

_Joy to the world and everyone,_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love,_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday,_

_Spend the holidays,_

_It's the greatest time,(est time of year, time to celebrate, it's our favorite time)_

_It's the greatest time of year,_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it,_

_With everybody here, friends so dear, let me simply state it,_

_Joy to the world,_

_Joy to the world,_

_Joy to the world,(It's the greatest time)_

_It's the greatest time of year,_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it,_

_With everybody here, friends so dear, let me simply state it,_

_Joy to the world and everyone,_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love,_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday,_

After the song had ended Sakura and Deidara had stopped kissing to breath and star into each others eyes. Then leaned in for another kiss under the mistletoe. Right when their lips met a flash went off. They stopped and saw Tobi and Kisame holding a camera smiling mad.

"TOBI, KISAME I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Deidara shouted casing after them. Everyone else just laughed. Sakura went to go sit on the roof for some fresh air. After giving up the case Deidara decided to go to the roof. There he saw Sakura.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Deidara asked sitting next to her

"Just getting some air" Sakura answered. There was a conformable pause between the two. Then Deidara noticed Sakura starting to shiver so he took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, but won't you get cold?" Sakura asked

"I'm used to it" Deidara said looking into her eyes. Both leaning in until their lips brushed. The soft kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Deidara broke the kiss to breath. "I love you"

"I love you to" They then kissed again


End file.
